1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolation platforms. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for isolation platforms of the type which dissipate mechanical vibrations in home and professional entertainment component equipment.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of isolation equipment, much attention has been directed toward minimizing the mechanical vibrations to which entertainment system components are subjected. Thus, an important objective of isolation equipment is to prevent the mechanical vibrations inherent in many devices from contaminating the performance capability of electronic and mechanical components. Examples of entertainment system components include electronic devices such as compact disk players, laser disk players, synthesizers, amplifiers, speakers, phonographs and the like. Mechanical components might include the moving elements of certain of the above mentioned electronic devices, for example, the spinning optical-video disk of the laser disk player or an antique cylinder phonograph.
In order to minimize the degradation of performance of an entertainment system component, it is necessary to dissipate the mechanical vibrations which are generated both internal and external to the entertainment system component. Mechanical vibrations generated by the entertainment system component include, for example, the inertial vibrations generated by the spinning 12" diameter optical-video disk of the laser disk player. External mechanical vibrations are continuously directed toward the entertainment system component from a myriad of sources including, for example, passing foot traffic. Therefore, a continuing problem is the necessity to dissipate both the internally and externally generated mechanical vibrations. Other associated problems include the need to minimize the transmission of mechanical vibrations generated internally by system components, such as speakers, through adjacent floors and walls. Further, stabilizing cabinet structures which house system components is desirable in order to minimize transmission of the mechanical vibrations to the cabinet and adjacent structures.
A solution to these problems has been evasive. For example, employing materials having shock-absorbing properties such as rubber, plastic or spring mounts provides only limited dissipating capability. This is the case because the material must also function as a mount to support the system component and therefore, must be of moderate density. Another example includes the use of cone-shaped mechanical diodes. The broad base of the diode is placed adjacent to the component for transmitting internally generated vibrations through the cone and out the narrow base. Externally generated mechanical vibrations can not pass through the narrow base to the system component, thus providing some protection. However, the mechanical diode can only transmit energy, not dissipate it and thus is only moderately effective.
Other examples of attempts to eliminate mechanical vibrations in entertainment system components include the use of mass loading devices, aerial suspension techniques, component clamping devices and anti-vibration weights. Mass loading devices utilize, for example, plates comprised of lead or a combination of lead, steel or medium density fiber board. The mass loading device is placed beneath the entertainment system component to absorb mechanical vibrations. The high density plates, particularly those alloyed with steel tend not to dissipate the mechanical vibrations. Aerial suspension of system components from overhead structures have been employed in an attempt to avoid vibration problems. Suspended system components exhibit a certain level of inconvenience and do not necessarily provide isolation from internally and externally generated mechanical vibrations. Further, fine tuning of the aerial suspension mechanism is required to avoid the spring properties of the suspension lines from interfering with the dominate mechanical resonant frequency structure of the system component.
The effect of the chassis clamping device is to alter the dominate resonant frequency of the system component. However, the mechanical vibrations are not prevented or dissipated and are therefore, transmitted into and out of the entertainment system component. Thus, this device provides the entertainment system component with little protection. Anti-vibration weights are placed on top of the entertainment system component for controlling chassis vibration. However, externally generated mechanical vibrations are permitted to enter subjecting the system component to potential damage. Unfortunately, the problems associated with dissipation of mechanical vibrations generated both internal and external to the entertainment system component continue to exist without a viable solution.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in isolation equipment for isolating an entertainment system component from mechanical vibrations to prevent degradation of performance of the system component.